Busy Day
by Aqua-Pacifica
Summary: Previously posted on Seaview Stories. A sort of WHN to Monster From The Inferno.


A Busy Day by Pauline

This follows on from 'Monster from the Inferno'. A Big thank you to Helen for all her help.

Lee straightened up from the plot table. ' _A busy day_ ' Nelson had called it. That was an understatement, it had been hell.

"Chip, set this course," Lee said, pointing at the chart.

"Aye, sir," Morton acknowledged.

Lee put down the pencil he'd been using and walked forward to pour himself a cup of coffee from the pot in the observation nose. Perching on the edge of the table, he sat staring unseeing out of the windows. It was good to be headed home; they had come close to disaster on this mission. He had been taken over by some _thing_ that they had brought aboard and while under its influence, had nearly killed Nelson.

Unconsciously he rubbed his jaw where Kowalski had hit him; the crewman packed quite a punch. He couldn't remember anything that had happened while under the thing's control. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He was getting tired of every monster/alien they encountered invading his mind and body against his will. Tired of being violated and used for whatever twisted scheme they were trying to perpetrate. If there was a way to stop this, no one had discovered it yet.

"Lee?"

He turned at the sound of Chip Morton's familiar voice. "What is it, Chip?"

"Are you all right?" Chip's blue eyes studied him.

Lee forced a smile. "I'm fine, Chip," came the almost automatic response. He was a little bruised from his brief fight with Kowalski, but he'd had worse. "What about you?" Chip had been injured in an accident in the circuitry room the previous evening and Lee had not had a chance to check on his condition.

Chip smiled. "I'm okay, just a little singed."

Lee nodded. "Good." He knew that Chip hadn't come forward to give him a status report, but the control room was not the place to discuss personal matters.

As he followed Chip back to the plot table Chief Sharkey handed him a report from Engineering on the reactor. Taking the report, Lee spent a few minutes reading the pages before signing it and handing the papers back to the Chief. "Very good Chief, take this to the admiral, he's in his cabin."

"Aye, sir." Sharkey took the report and headed forward to the spiral stairs.

Lee shook his head in self-recrimination. He'd tried to kill Nelson again!

"Don't worry about it, Lee. Everything is under control," Chip told him.

But Lee couldn't help worrying. What would have happened if Nelson hadn't come up with the counter probe? Would the whole crew have been taken over or killed? And what did the creature intend to use _Seaview_ for?

He forced down his worries and guilt and focused on the job at hand. Allowing himself to get hung up on the events of the last eighteen hours was counterproductive and would serve no purpose.

Lee pushed to his feet; it was time to stop brooding. They would be home in a few days and able to relax and forget about duty and responsibility. He didn't have anything specific planned for his coming leave. While he loved what he did, he was looking forward to having a normal life for a few weeks, to walking on the beach, to sleeping in at the weekend and to driving his car, feeling the sun on his face and the wind in his hair.

xxxx

Nelson put down the pen he was holding and let out a frustrated breath. He'd been trying to write a report on the death of Dr. Lindsay, the scientist who had been aboard when all of this started. The doctor had disappeared, presumably killed by the creature that had been controlling him and Crane. However, the events were so incredulous that no one would believe it.

He should have realised earlier that something was wrong and taken action. Instead, the creature had time to take over Lee and the _Seaview._ He was only thankful that he was able to come up with a device to counter the creature's control and free Lee. Unfortunately it had been too late for Lindsay. Nelson wondered now whether he should have sent Lee to get checked out by Doc. There could be residual effects from exposure to the creature's power. He considered calling Lee to his cabin, but decided that Lee would not appreciate his fussing. For now he would leave Chip to keep an eye on the captain. Chip was the brother that Lee had never had, if anyone could 'read' Lee, it was Chip.

With another heavy sigh, he pulled open his desk drawer and took out the bottle of whiskey and a glass. After pouring himself a measure, he took a sip before returning his attention to the report; he'd wanted to write it while the details were still fresh in his mind. But what was he going to tell the big brass at the Pentagon? _Seaview_ had been on a mission to investigate a communications blackout for the Navy and Lindsay had been their specialist in electronic energy. They would not be happy to learn that not only was Lindsay dead, but that there was no body.

Hoping for inspiration, he took another drink, aware that he shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach. They had all had a busy day and he had somehow missed lunch. Not that unusual in itself when he was engrossed in his work. However, there was no real excuse now and he lectured Lee enough about eating, he should follow his own advice. He considered having a tray brought to his cabin, but changed his mind. He would go to the wardroom; it would give him an excuse to check on Lee.

xxxx

How long had it been since he'd eaten? He couldn't remember; the last thing he recalled was being in the lab with Dr. Lindsay. Although not particularly hungry, Lee did not want to give his friend cause to hassle him regarding how much he didn't eat. It was quiet; they were on the way home. It was safe to turn the conn over to the OOD, gather up Chip and head to the wardroom and dinner.

While they ate, the two friends made plans for their leave. Although they would both be spending time in the office catching up on paperwork, neither Nelson nor _Seaview_ 'sCMO would allow them to spend their entire leave working. Lee sometimes found his friends' attention frustrating; especially when, for the most part, he did not consider that there was a need for it. He was not a child.

Lee surprised himself by eating his entire main course. He pushed the empty plate away and started on his dessert just as Nelson arrived. "Good evening, Admiral."

"Evening Lee, Chip." Nelson eyed the empty plate as he took a seat at the table, but made no comment.

Catching the look, Lee smiled. "No, I didn't give any of it to Chip." Lee glanced towards the galley. "Wouldn't dare in case Cookie caught me," he joked. Chip had been known to help Lee out on occasions in order to keep Cookie happy.

"Busted," Chip grinned and carried on eating.

Nelson chuckled. "That obvious?"

"Yes, sir – just a little," Lee replied, giving him a shy smile. He was well aware that Nelson had been checking on him, but he let it pass without further comment. He was happy that they had all survived without any major injuries amongst the crew. Although he had been sorry to hear about Lindsay; it was another reason that he did not like having civilians on board. "What are you going to tell Inter-allied?"

"That's a very good question. I only wish that I had an answer."

xxxx

Finally Lee's day had ended and he'd made it to his cabin. Events were starting to catch up with him; he was beyond tired and he had the beginning of a headache. Wearily, he made his way to the head, unbuttoning his collar and cuffs as he walked.

Switching on the light, he entered and stood looking at his reflection in the mirror above the basin. A bruise had started to colour his chin, but he was pleased to see that he did not look as bad as he felt. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before swallowing a couple of aspirin and returning to the cabin to get ready for bed. The paperwork could wait until tomorrow.

He half expected a visit from Will Jamieson, _Seaview_ 's CMO, but wasn't going to complain about the fact that he seemed to have escaped that pleasure for the moment. Feeling a sudden chill run through him, he pulled another blanket from the closet and spread it on the bunk before climbing in and settling beneath the covers.

xxxx

 _Lee shivered, it took him a few seconds to realise that he was naked – and in a tank in Seaview's lab. What? How had he gotten here? He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't move. Panic began to wash over him. What was happening to him?_

 _Nelson moved into his field of vision and stood watching him._

" _Admiral...what am I doing here?"_

 _Nelson ignored him and Lee noticed a second person approach. Dr Will Jamieson, Seaview's CMO was holding a clipboard. He spoke to Nelson but Lee could not hear through the glass._

" _Admiral?" Lee asked with growing apprehension and embarrassment._

 _Nelson and Jamieson were watching him as if he was one of the admiral's specimens, seemingly oblivious to his discomfort._

 _Why were they doing this? Lee closed his eyes to the scrutiny – however it was not so easy to ignore the cold plastic mattress beneath him._

Waking, Lee found himself in his bunk. With a sigh of relief, he scrubbed a still slightly shaky hand across his face. _Thank heavens; it had only been a dream_.

Still a little rattled, he reached up and turned on the light above the bunk. Looking at his watch, he found that he'd only managed three and a half hours sleep. He thought about going on a walk about; the crew was used to his nocturnal habits. However, if Nelson or Chip got to hear about it, he would get the third degree as to why he wasn't in his bunk asleep, like normal people were at that time of the morning. With another sigh, he put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

xxxx

At what he considered to be a safe hour, he'd showered, shaved and dressed, and headed out of his cabin for the wardroom. He wasn't really hungry, his stomach felt like he'd been punched. However, he knew that if he didn't put in an appearance, he'd have Chip and Jamie on his case. He particularly didn't need a run in with the doctor right now. He'd have some toast and coffee and then head for the control room.

After only a couple of bites of toast, it seemed to stick in his throat and his stomach threatened to mutiny; he couldn't force down any more. Returning the toast to the plate, he picked up his coffee to help wash everything down.

"You okay, Lee? You look tired **,** " Chip asked as he joined Lee at the table.

Lee nodded, but was unable to stifle a yawn. "Didn't sleep very well, indigestion kept me awake." Lee lied, not wanting to admit the real reason for his sleepless night.

"Why didn't you go to **S** ickbay for something?"

"I didn't want a Corpsman making a drama out of it," he said, giving Chip a warning glare.

"You were afraid that he might call Doc, more like," Chip suggested teasingly.

Refusing to rise to the bait, Lee pushed the plate away and got to his feet. "I'll see you in the control room."

"Err, Lee, what about your breakfast? You've hardly eaten anything **.** " Chip's blue eyes regarded him with concern.

"I'm not hungry," Lee replied sharply, then instantly regretted snapping at Chip. It wasn't Chip's fault that he felt lousy, but his friend's nagging got on his nerves sometimes. Lee made a hasty exit before he said or did something that he would really regret.

xxxx

Lee was standing at the plot table when Chip stepped through the hatch into the control room. He seemed to be engrossed in the charts spread on the table in front of him and Chip couldn't help wondering what had Lee so absorbed. They were headed back to Santa Barbara and their course had already been plotted. That was of course, unless there had been a change of plans that he was not aware of.

Chief Sharkey was standing at the vertical plot table, turning as Chip approached.

"Morning, Mr Morton," he smiled cheerfully.

"Morning, Chief **.** " Chip nodded and continued forward to join Lee at the plot table, glancing at each station as he passed. Lee took his responsibility as Captain very seriously and he suspected that was partly responsible for Lee not sleeping and his lack of appetite.

Continuing on past the plot table, Chip went forward to the nose and poured two cups of coffee and then retraced his steps. Wordlessly, he placed one cup down in front of Lee.

Lee raised his head and turned to him. "What's this? I didn't ask for coffee."

Chip shrugged. "Since you didn't finish your breakfast, I thought you might like a cup," he replied casually.

Lee nodded and seemed to relax a little. "Thanks."

"Anything I should know about?" Chip asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, we're on course and should reach Santa Barbara in just over 72 hours." Lee tapped the end of the pencil he was holding on the chart.

Even with Lee's olive complexion, the bruise on his chin was still noticeable. "That's some bruise, has Jamie seen it?"

"It's nothing," Lee replied dismissively.

Chip knew that he was not going to get anything out of Lee while he was in this frame of mind. It would be better to say nothing and keep a discreet watch on his friend.

xxxx

Feeling a chill run down his back, Lee cupped his hands round the mug and took a swallow of the hot coffee, feeling it warm him inside. He glanced over to the ECS board, wondering why the control room had suddenly turned several degrees cooler than normal. There was nothing to indicate that there was a problem and nothing had been noted in the log. "Chip?"

"Yes, Lee," Chip replied quietly.

"What's wrong with the environmental controls, it's freezing in here?" Lee complained.

Chip frowned. "There's nothing wrong with the environmental control, Lee. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, but was unable to suppress a shiver. _He was freezing_. He wanted to find somewhere warm. He drained the last of his coffee, but it did little to dispel the chill that seemed to permeate his body. No one else seemed to be affected and Lee was reluctant to press the issue. He'd go and check it out for himself, he decided. "Chip, you have the conn. I'll be in Engineering." Not waiting for Chip's acknowledgement, Lee quickly turned and hurried aft.

xxxx

Having found nothing wrong in **E** ngineering, Lee made his way to the wardroom for coffee. With the heat from the galley, that part of _Seaview_ was usually warmer than the rest of the boat, maybe he could get warmed up before returning to the control room.

There were only two other people in the wardroom, Lieutenant Williams and Sparks' counterpart, Lieutenant Walker. They started to rise as he entered, but he waved them down. "As you were."

Pouring himself a mug of the strong brew, he added sugar and stirred absently as he moved to a seat where the heat from the galley penetrated the room. Finally beginning to feel warm again, he rested back in his seat with a sigh of contentment. He had wondered if he was coming down with something. He smiled in amusement as a steward appeared with a plate of cookies.

"Compliments of Cookie, sir, he thought you might be hungry," the steward told him.

"Thanks," Lee snagged one of the cookies and took a bite. _Seaview_ 's cook never missed an opportunity to try and feed him. Often a plate of sandwiches or pie would appear with a fresh pot of coffee in the observation nose. The oatmeal and raisin cookies were Moorish and Lee took another one. He thought about taking them with him to the control room to share with Chip. His friend's appetite was legendary; he could eat anytime, anywhere and still find room when it came to meal times.

The cookies were going down easy and by the time Lee had finished his coffee, he had eaten most of them. _At least the chef would be happy._ Although Lee was sure that Doc would prefer that he have a proper breakfast.

xxxx

Lee did a walk through the boat before returning to the control room. He joined Chip at the plot table, they exchanged nods but Chip made no comment about the earlier incident regarding the ECS. The rest of the morning passed without incident and Lee sent Chip to get lunch, saying that he would have something later. Having eaten the cookies, he wasn't particularly hungry. Leaving the plot table, Lee did a circuit of the control room, pausing to get a printout of their position from the computer before returning to check it against the charts.

He tried to ignore it, but it was no use, he didn't feel right. He smothered a yawn, feeling suddenly extremely tired and a little woozy. It was getting hard to concentrate and he shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness. What the hell was wrong with him? Needing a distraction, he walked forward to the 'front porch' and stood looking out at the vista as it unfolded, illuminated by _Seaview_ 's powerful searchlight as she moved through the depths. He had the observation nose to himself; there was no need for anyone on bow watch at this depth.

He hadn't realised how long he had been there until Chip's return broke into his thoughts. Pouring himself yet another cup of coffee, he rejoined Chip at the plot table.

"Coffee isn't considered a food," Chip commented.

"I had something earlier,"

"You can't survive on cookies and coffee, Lee. You need proper food occasionally," Chip told him.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry," Lee retaliated. "I'm fine," he added, hoping that Chip would take the hint and leave it alone.

xxxx

Lee stood at the plot table beside Chip, who with clipboard in hand was checking the last of the crew off the boat. _Seaview_ had made it safely back to port without further incident, much to the relief of her captain. Lee had had enough excitement this cruise and although he would never admit it, he was tired. He glanced forward at the sound of footsteps on the spiral staircase, to see Nelson enter the control room. "Admiral," Lee greeted his boss with a smile. However, it quickly faded as he caught the expression on Nelson's face. "Is something wrong, Admiral?"

Nelson huffed. "Damn bureaucrats. I've been summoned to Washington. It would seem that the Navy is not satisfied with my report concerning Dr. Lindsay's death," Nelson replied with more than a little irritation.

Lee nodded sympathetically. It had been a tough cruise for all of them and Nelson needed a break as much as the rest of them. "Do you need me to come along?" Lee offered.

Nelson shook his head. "No, thank you, Lee. You two go and have a good leave. Anything special planned?"

Lee shrugged. "No sir, apart from dinner and a few beers later. Do you have time to join us?" He and Chip usually had dinner together their first night back in port.

"Unfortunately, no." Nelson looked thoughtful for a moment. "The cabin's free. Why don't the two of you take off for a few days? You both deserve a break."

"Thank you, Admiral, but there is a lot of paperwork to take care of," Lee hedged. If Nelson was going to be in Washington, then they would be needed to take care of things at the Institute.

Nelson frowned. "Nothing that can't wait a few days **,** I'm sure."

Lee exchanged a look with Chip. "But, Admiral..." he started to argue.

Nelson gave him an enduring look. "Lee, _Seaview_ and the Institute can survive without you for a few days. I promise it will still be here when you get back."

Lee still wasn't happy with the idea. _Seaview_ was his responsibility and it didn't feel right taking off and leaving her to someone else right now; especially after coming so close to losing her.

Nelson looked at his watch. "I don't have time to argue with you, Captain," he snapped and then smiled. "Will you just humour me and go? You can pick the keys up from Angie." He started towards the ladder. "I don't want to hear that you two have spent your leave working when I get back," he warned.

"Yes, sir." Lee watched Nelson leave before turning on Chip. "You could have backed me up," he complained.

"Might not be so bad," Chip shrugged.

Lee looked at him suspiciously. "You're plotting again."

"Who me? Chip replied innocently. But Lee wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Yes, you, Mr Morton."

xxxx

The last time they had been to the cabin, there had been several feet of snow on the ground. Now, although the peaks were still capped with snow, everything was lush and green. "You really don't want to be here, do you?" Chip asked, noticing Lee's hesitation in getting out of the car.

"And you do?" Lee scowled.

"No point complaining, we're here now, so may as well make the most of it," Chip reasoned as he pushed open the car door and slid out from behind the wheel. He moved around to the rear of the vehicle, leaving Lee sitting in the passenger seat. He hoped that once they unpacked and settled in, Lee would unbend a little. Lee didn't take kindly to being manipulated and Nelson was one of the few people who could sometimes get away with it. Chip heard the car door open and close as Lee got out and came around to get his gear from the back. He had wondered if Lee was even going to get out of the car.

Lee silently collected his luggage from the car and carried it the short distance to the porch, where he waited for Chip to unlock the door.

Chip let Lee precede him inside before closing the door and heading for the stairs. "Do you mind which bedroom?"

"No, which ever." Lee dumped his gear and headed in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll get the generator going and get some coffee brewing."

"Sounds good. Do you want to eat in or find somewhere?" Chip called from the top of the stairs.

"Eat in, we can explore tomorrow," Lee replied.

Chip was happy with that arrangement, it had been a long drive and he was hungry. He deposited his bags in the double room and returned to find Lee in the kitchen just starting on making coffee. Chip made for the pantry and the supply of canned goods that were always kept on hand. Grabbing a couple of cans of hearty stew, he headed for the stove.

After they had eaten and cleared the dishes, Lee decided to take a stroll outside to help him relax. Stepping off the porch he stood for a moment looking up at the night sky. Out here in the wilderness the stars were so much brighter. There was something about the night, standing under the starlit sky, at one with nature. Lee shook his head; was he becoming sentimental?

Walking around the side of the cabin, he found a wooden footbridge over a dry gravel bed, leading away from the cabin. _Strange, I don't remember that the last time we were here._ Curious, he walked across the bridge. On the other side the trees thinned out into a small clearing where another cabin, smaller than Nelson's, sat nestled amongst the trees. _So the admiral has a neighbour._ Lee wondered who he/she was; maybe they would get the chance to meet while they were here. There was a light coming from inside indicating that someone was home.

He looked up as the ghostly sound of an owl hooting disturbed the silence. Feeling the night air cool on his skin, he turned back towards Nelson's cabin. Nelson had been right; he needed a break from the Institute. He'd felt the tension slowly leave his body over the past few hours. Tomorrow they would hire a boat and go fishing on one of the nearby lakes. Umm, the thought of fresh stuffed baked trout for dinner tomorrow night made him smile. _You're getting as bad as Chip, thinking about your stomach,_ he chuckled to himself.

xxxx

A waft of cool air from the open door signalled Lee's return from his early morning run. In spite of being on leave, he had still been up early for a run before breakfast. He was met by the aroma of fresh coffee and he poured himself a mug before taking a seat at the table.

Chip had cooked enough to feed the whole crew; eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes and toast. Lee had worked up an appetite from his run and his stomach growled in protest.

"Are you going to eat, or sit there and watch me?" Chip asked as he took a seat opposite Lee.

Lee smiled and picked up his knife and folk without further prompting. "Ummm... this is good," he said between mouthfuls of food.

Chip nodded. "Figured the fresh air and exercise would give you an appetite."

Lee hadn't realised how hungry he was until he'd starting eating, even at home he never usually ate this much breakfast, but everything tasted so good. He glanced up to see Chip watching him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just a pleasure to watch you enjoying a meal. Hey, maybe I should take a photo for Jamie, he's never going to believe it," Chip teased.

"Don't spoil it," Lee grumbled in mock disgruntlement, but then he grinned and helped himself to another pancake.

Chip grinned back and refilled Lee's coffee.

xxxx

Sitting on a log, waiting for a bite, Lee was getting bored. He had never been good at doing nothing. He hoped that Chip, who was fishing from the small wooden jetty, was having more luck or they would be going out for dinner this evening. He found his mind going back to _Seaview_ and all the paperwork that would be waiting for him in his office. Gradually Lee became aware that he was not alone. He looked up, expecting to find Chip, but instead found himself face to face with a Golden Retriever dog. Big brown eyes regarded him expectantly.

"There you are, Bonnie. Hello, I'm sorry if she's disturbing you," a thirty something woman smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid she's not very well trained." She hastily clipped a lead to the dog's collar.

"That's okay. I was beginning to think that I was the only living thing out here," Lee smiled as he climbed to his feet and stepped over the log. "I'm Lee Crane."

"Melissa Hewitt. I have the cabin next door."

"Arr, yes, I noticed it last night."

Her hair was a mass of soft curls and coloured an almost unnaturally Bordeau red. He also wondered if she was wearing contact lenses, her eyes were the most vivid green.

"I take it you haven't had much luck catching anything?" she observed, keeping a firm hold on the leash.

"No." Lee glanced at the empty stringer. "I was just thinking about taking a break."

"Don't let us keep you. Bonnie was just taking me for a walk," she laughed.

Lee held out a hand to the dog. "Hello Bonnie, pleased to meet you."

Bonnie licked his hand and wagged her tail enthusiastically.

"I'm trying to train her as a therapy dog, but she's a little too animated."

"You should introduce her to our CMO some time." Lee patted the dog's head; he couldn't imagine Jamie ever letting a dog into Sickbay. It might be fun to suggest it some time, just to watch the doctor's reaction.

"CMO?"

"Chief Medical Officer, also known as Jamie," Lee smiled.

Melissa nodded understanding. "Of course, the _Seaview_ , Admiral Nelson has mentioned you."

Now it was all beginning to make sense. No wonder Nelson was so keen to get Lee up here. "I'm afraid the admiral has never mentioned you."

Melissa shrugged. "No reason that he should. Don't let us keep you."

She turned and walked into the trees, and Lee watched her go. Was Nelson playing matchmaker? While Lee found Melissa intriguing, another lady had been on his mind of late.

xxxx

Having failed to catch any fish, Lee and Chip had driven to Stateline for dinner. Lee had Trout and Chip had Prime Rib with baked potato and the house salad, followed by hot chocolate lava cake, while Lee had gone for Apple Pie. Chip was pleased to see Lee's appetite improved from his diet of cookies and coffee.

The roads around the High Sierras were remote, stretching for miles with nothing in between but lakes and mountains. When they had left the restaurant, Lee had seemed content to let Chip drive; he'd walked around and climbed into the passenger seat. Chip glanced at his friend. "Come on buddy, out with it."

Lee turned his attention from the windshield. "What?"

"You're too quiet, something is eating at you. Care to share?"

Lee smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, Chip – a little tired maybe, that's all."

"And why aren't you sleeping?"

"Who said that I wasn't sleeping? All that food has made me drowsy."

Chip didn't believe that for a moment, but he knew that if he pushed too hard, Lee would turn defensive; he hated people fussing. Hopefully, after a few days of relaxation and regular meals, Lee would bounce back to his usual self.

xxxx

Melissa was taking Bonnie for her evening walk around the lake before they both turned in for the night. As she neared Nelson's cabin, the door opened and Lee Crane stepped out. "Evening," Melissa greeted.

Lee waved. "Hello again."

Bonnie gave an excited bark and bounded towards the cabin. "Bonnie!" Melissa yelled, chasing after her, surprised by her pet's unusual behaviour towards Lee Crane. Not that she could blame her, the man was tall, dark and drop dead gorgeous. Before she could catch up with the wayward dog, Bonnie had reached the cabin and vaulting up the steps with another playful bark, she jumped up, knocking Lee backwards onto his butt.

"I'm so sorry!" Melissa dropped to her knees beside Crane. "Are you okay?"

Lee blinked up at her. "Yeah – I think so."

Melissa grabbed Bonnie's collar. "Bonnie, sit." Bonnie sat, tail still wagging. "I think she likes you," Melissa teased.

"The Crane charm strikes again."

Melissa looked up to see Chip Morton standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, grinning.

Lee's glare turned to a grin before accepting the hand Chip offered to help him to his feet. "Thanks." He dusted himself down. "No harm done."

Chip sniggered. "Do I need to check the deck for damage?" He held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Chip Morton. Lee tells me your name is Melissa."

 _What else has he told you?_ Melissa reached out and took his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. Please excuse my dog, she can be overly friendly."

Chip folded his arms over his chest. "From where I'm standing she looks just fine."

Melissa attached the lead to the dog's collar. "If you're sure you're not hurt, I'll go and leave you in peace. Good night."

Lee nodded. "I'm okay, really. Actually, I was going to take a walk, do you mind if I join you? I'll be back in a few minutes, Chip." He eased himself off the porch and waited for her answer.

"No, please do." Melissa reminded herself that she couldn't afford to get involved with this man. She needed to keep a low profile _ **.**_ If Levinson found her, it would put all their lives in danger. _It's just a walk_ , she told herself.

Together, they started away from the cabin.

She'd come here to start a new life after her husband had been killed by Levinson's men and she had barely escaped with her life. She had changed her name and found a job at Barton Memorial Hospital at South Lake Tahoe. In her old life, she'd been a doctor, but she could not return to that role without revealing her true identity, so she was a nursing assistant.

"Is there a Mr Hewitt?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She shook her head. "No, just me and Bonnie." She didn't need to ask if there was a Mrs Crane, Nelson talked a lot about his 'boys', he was very proud of Lee Crane.

"What do you do with yourself, up here alone?"

"I'm a nursing assistant and when I'm not working, Bonnie keeps me busy. What about you? What's it like being captain of the _Seaview_?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "It's amazing, she's a remarkable boat and I have a great crew."

She couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. She'd felt that way about her job, before that fateful day when her life had changed forever. They walked on in silence, with Bonnie running on ahead, stopping to investigate when she found an interesting scent. Having a dog made her feel safer. Bonnie would alert her to anyone that came near the cabin.

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Probably the week, I have a lot of work waiting for me."

Melissa chuckled. "Admiral Nelson said that you were a work-a-holic."

"You have me at a disadvantage; I don't know anything about you."

"There's not much to know, Bonnie and I lead a pretty boring life. Well, this is my stop," she smiled as they reached her cabin. She would like to have asked him in for coffee, but she didn't need the complication of getting involved with anyone, especially someone like Lee Crane. "Good night."

"Good night ladies," he smiled and turned away.

She stood and watched him for a moment before turning and heading inside.

xxxx

Lee returned to the cabin to find Chip sitting on the porch drinking a beer. "Grab a beer and join me?"

Lee smiled. "I don't mind if I do." He grabbed a bottle from the cool box and settled himself on the step next to Chip, stretching out his long legs.

"So, what's going on between you and the lady? Are you getting sweet on her?" Chip grinned, a hint of mischief in his blue eyes.

"Give me a break. There is nothing 'going on'." He had enjoyed her company, but that was a **s** far as it went.

"Really? Well **,** she's interested."

Lee shook his head and swallowed a mouthful of his beer. "She's not my type."

"If you say so."

Lee gave his friend a sideways glance. "Why are you here, instead of back in Santa Barbara with Lindsey?"

"I'm doing my job, looking after my captain."

"We're not on the boat now."

"Yeah, but you're still a trouble magnet." Chip grinned at him.

Lee opened his mouth to deny the accusation but changed his mind, deciding not to rise to the bait. Remembering what had happened on their last mission. There was no telling how long Nelson would be tied up in Washington or what repercussions might result. Lee couldn't ignore the fact that a man had died on their last mission. As Captain, he was responsible for everyone aboard, not only had he failed to protect a civilian, but he had allowed himself to be taken over again! He didn't want to think about giving up command of _Seaview_ , but he acknowledged that his job was affecting him in ways that he didn't like.

"Damn, Lee – I didn't..."

"It's okay, Chip. Forget it."

xxxx

"Come on, Bonnie." Melissa stepped out into the early morning sun, filtering through the branches in shafts of soft gold. She sighed; she loved it here, it was so serene. As they headed towards the lake, she glanced towards Nelson's cabin. _If things had been different..._ Lee Crane was just too desirable. With those looks, that voice and those amazing eyes, she couldn't help being attracted to him. But she was deluding herself, it wasn't going to happen, she needed to keep him at arm's length.

She wished that she could put her old life behind her and start over, but as long as Levinson was out there, she couldn't take the chance. Melissa didn't relish the thought of spending the rest of her life alone, always looking over her shoulder. How long would it be until she'd have to move on again? She was tired of having her life on hold, having to use a false name. She hadn't even been able to attend her husband's funeral. She missed her parents and her sister desperately, but she didn't dare visit them; the only means of contact was an occasional letter from a "friend" that she and her mother had invented. Despite the best efforts of the law, it seemed that Levinson eluded them and they had never been able to link him to the car bomb that had killed her husband. She hadn't been in the car, but she had been injured by the blast. It had taken months for her to recover and she had persuaded her friends at the hospital to fake her death.

Ribbons of pink and gold stretched across the sky, reflecting in the gently rippling surface of the lake. Ducks and geese were congregating around the small wooden jetty in the hope of scrounging some morsels of food. They took off as Bonnie ran to the edge of the jetty, barking happily. "Shhh, you'll wake the neighbours," Melissa reprimanded.

xxxx

Jairo Levinson had always suspected that Melissa Haslett wasn't dead. He had someone on the inside at the hospital, who had said that there had been no body, she had simply disappeared. The house that she and her husband had shared still stood empty, like her parents were expecting her to return one day. He had someone watching that as well, but so far there had been no sign of Melissa. He didn't like loose ends.

John Haslett had been a freelance investigative journalist; he'd gotten too close to Levinson's drug operation and had to be eliminated. Jairo couldn't be sure that Melissa didn't know what her husband had been working on and wouldn't go to the Feds. He had enough to worry about without the threat that one day Melissa might turn up. So he watched and waited.

Then one day a mailman on his payroll had intercepted a letter from her mother.

xxxx

Lee and Chip had packed a picnic and driven to Lake Tahoe. Tahoe City had been busy and as usual, they had both attracted their share of female attention, even out of uniform. However, eventually they had managed to find a quiet spot at King Beach on the north shore and after Chip had found a shady parking place, they had hiked down to the lake.

They had stopped for dinner on the way back and it was getting dark by the time they arrived back at the cabin.

"Home, sweet home," Chip smiled as he pulled up outside of the cabin and put the car into park.

Lee opened the door and got out, pausing beside the car, looking around.

"Looking for Melissa?" Chip teased.

"No, I thought I heard something," Lee replied distractedly.

"Like what?"

Lee shrugged. "I'm not sure." Turning back to Chip, he walked to the rear of the car to help unpack their gear.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Chip offered once they had unloaded everything.

"A Chip special?" Lee smiled, pausing once more to look around before closing the door and following Chip inside.

xxxx

Levinson cut the motor and let the boat drift the rest of the way to the shore of the lake; he didn't want to announce his arrival. The two men dressed in dark clothing, waiting on the bank, secured the rope and helped him onto dry land. "Is she here?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, she's here, but the cabin next door is occupied, so we'll need to keep it quiet."

"We'll watch for a while until the lights go out."

They moved closer to the cabin, crouching low and keeping to the shadows amongst the trees. It was impossible to move silently in the dark as they tripped over fallen branches and struggled through brambles that caught at their pant legs.

"Who is this woman anyway?" one of the men asked.

"Never mind who she is. She's a problem that needs taking care of."

The alarm call of a Woodpecker, disturbed by their progress, echoed through the trees.

"I hope we don't run into any bears," one of the men complained.

"You've got a gun, what are you worried about."

"Quiet, both of you," Levinson snapped.

The night was calm with a clear sky and a last quarter moon was on the rise. They hunkered down at the edge of the trees, where they could keep watch on the cabin. Levinson was going to make sure that Mrs Haslett was taken care of this time, with no slip ups. He wasn't particularly worried about collateral damage, but would prefer not to have the complication of involving the neighbours.

xxxx

Lee sat in one of the comfortable armchairs, drinking his hot chocolate. He was tired, but had to admit that he was feeling better. The memory of what had happened on their last cruise was beginning to fade, along with the feeling of guilt. He acknowledged that he needed to put it behind him and move on or he would never be able to function effectively.

Lee rested his head back and closed his eyes. He would need to go for a run in the morning to work off the food he'd eaten earlier. He felt the mug being taken out of his hand and opened his eyes.

"Why don't you turn in?" Chip suggested, handing the mug back to him.

"In a minute."

He'd come a long way since Annapolis, had achieved everything that he'd dreamed of. However, he was beginning to realise that there was something missing – a woman that he could spend the rest of his life with. Some-one to share his home and to raise a family with. Up until now he'd been married to the job, but maybe it was time to think about bringing some stability to his life. He knew that his mother wanted to see him married, she wanted grandkids, and he had to admit that he loved kids and wouldn't mind a couple of his own.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Chip – I'm great," Lee smiled. Holidays spent with Chip and his family had made Lee realise what he'd been missing.

"I know that look, what are you plotting?" Chip asked with suspicion.

"Oh, just the rest of my life," Lee grinned.

"Should I be worried?"

xxxx

Bonnie ran to the door, barking.

"What's the matter girl? Is there something out there?" Melissa walked over to look out of the window but couldn't see anything in the darkness beyond the porch. "Come on, Bonnie, there's nothing there." Melissa made her way through to the kitchen to make herself a hot drink before bed. The dog started to follow her, but then stopped, staring at the door, growling.

Melissa suddenly had goose flesh. She told herself not to panic, that no one knew she was here. But Bonnie did not usually react like that; there was something or someone out there and she didn't think that it was the neighbours coming to visit. "Quiet Bonnie." She quickly turned out the lights and grabbed the dog's collar, just as the sound of breaking glass shattered the peace.

"Thank God for a basement," Melissa said to herself as she made for the small door under the stairs. In the dark they might not find it right away; that would give her time to get to the outside door and make for the woods. She reached for the flashlight kept right by the door, and snapped it on. She needed something to use as a leash for Bonnie. Spying the length of cord on the far wall, she looped it through the dog's collar. Now at least she could run without worrying about losing Bonnie. Levinson would think nothing of killing a dog. Unlatching the door, she slipped out, turning off the flashlight at the same time. Taking a few seconds to acclimatise her eyes to the darkness, thankful for the slim light from the quarter moon, she began moving away from the cellar, praying that Levinson - for she was sure it was Levinson - would not have left someone behind the cabin.

xxxx

The sensation of falling jolted Lee awake. He groaned as he rolled onto his back. For what seemed like a long time, he lay listening to the sounds of the night. It was too quiet here. He always missed the noises of the boat the first couple of nights back ashore. Back home at the lighthouse, he had the sound of the ocean to lull him to sleep.

He could hear a dog barking and assumed that it was Bonnie. She had probably heard a deer or coyote. Then the quiet was shattered by the sound of a gunshot. Lee threw back the comforter and bounded out of bed. As was his habit when he was on shore, he was wearing only skivvies. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on before snatching his shirt and slipping his feet into his trainers. He paused long enough to take his revolver from the bedside cabinet. He was still dressing as he pulled open the bedroom door and headed down the stairs.

"Lee?" Chip came out of the other bedroom, also pulling on jeans. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, could be nothing. I heard a gunshot, but it could just be someone hunting."

"A little late for hunting, isn't it?" Chip followed him down. "Are you armed?"

"Yes, I have my revolver."

"I'll grab the shotgun," Chip headed for the study where Nelson kept a shotgun.

Lee unlocked the door and cautiously took a step out onto the porch. "I'll go left, you go right."

"Aye, aye, Skipper."

Moving with stealth came naturally to Lee, but he still wished that he had a pair of night vision goggles. He crossed the bridge towards Melissa's cabin and took a long look around the clearing. The cabin door was open and the lights were blazing. Then he spotted someone moving, dodging from tree to tree. As he watched he realised that it was Melissa and she had Bonnie with her.

 _What the devil was going on?_

Glancing back towards the cabin, he saw three men emerge; he had the feeling that they were not friendly. Keeping one eye on the men, Lee started in the direction that he'd seen Melissa – she had disappeared behind a tree. He worried where Chip was and hoped that he had not run into the three men.

xxxx

"Christ almighty, what are you shooting at?"

"Sorry, boss, thought I saw a shadow."

"Well, that's torn it. Go upstairs, I'll look around down here." Shaking his head, Levinson moved through the family room into the kitchen/dining area. The cabin was small and it didn't take long to establish that the downstairs was empty. There was a cup of coffee on the kitchen table and it was still warm so she couldn't have gone far.

xxxx

Melissa hadn't been so scared since her husband had been murdered. _What did she have to do?_ She'd moved across the country, changed her name and appearance, and still Levinson had found her. She'd slid around the side of the cabin and taken a peek before making a dash for the trees. She didn't know where she was running to. The distance between her and the cover of the trees felt like miles, she hoped that they wouldn't spot her. She knew that she was making too much noise, twigs and pine cones crunched under her feet, the sound echoing in the silence. She forced herself to slow down and move more cautiously. It was difficult to see in the dark, although her eyes had adjusted to the dim light.

Her heart nearly stopped when someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, it's Lee," he whispered. "Let's get out of here." Taking the rope holding Bonnie from her, he held her arm with his other hand.

She didn't argue. Although she was worried about his safety, she had to admit she welcomed his presence. Bonnie walked obediently beside Lee as they moved further into the trees. She wanted to ask where they were going, but she was afraid to make a sound.

Suddenly she tripped on something and would have sprawled on her face if he hadn't been holding her arm.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and then realised that he couldn't see her in the dark. "Yes, thanks." She worried where Levinson and his men were, but she didn't dare look back.

Lee led her through the trees to a cave in the granite rocks that made up the peaks surrounded the valley. "Stay here until I come back," he told her quietly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, suddenly panicked by the thought of being left alone.

"To take care of those guys."

"Aren't you going to ask me what's going on? I could be a fugitive for all you know."

"I don't think so." With that, he'd disappeared back into the night.

xxxx

Chip was trying to keep track of Lee and the bad guys. He searched the trees for any sign of where Lee had disappeared. The ground was uneven, with exposed tree roots protruding through the soil. Unfortunately, his foot found a rabbit hole and he went down heavily, face forward on the hard ground. The rifle flew out of his hand as he automatically put out his hands to try to catch himself. Pain lanced through his ankle and extended up his leg. He cursed at himself for being clumsy. For a moment he lay immobilized by the pain. The crash had sounded loud and he knew that sound would carry a long way outdoors.

Biting back a groan of pain, he rolled to his hands and knees and searched around for the rifle.

A dark shape emerged out of the trees. "Where are your friend and the woman?"

"I dunno, I lost them." Chip stayed where he was, not sure that his ankle would support him.

"That's too bad. Over here," he called to the other men.

The man was joined by two others. "What are we going to do with him?" the first guy asked.

"Bring him along, he can help persuade his friend to tell us where the woman is," he man in charge instructed.

"On your feet," the first guy ordered.

 _You don't know Lee Crane,_ Chip thought. "You'll have to help me up, I think my ankle is busted."

"Help him," the guy in charge ordered.

The first guy stepped forward and hauled Chip to his feet. "Where to?"

"Back to the cabin," Levinson nodded towards Melissa's cabin.

xxxx

Across the lake, Ben Stern and his wife were just getting ready for bed. Luckily the damned barking dog had quit for the evening, it seemed; it had stopped yapping a few minutes ago. There seemed to be a lot of activity tonight, he'd heard a boat engine earlier.

He knew that Nelson had a cabin across the lake and kept an eye on the place when it was empty. He was just turning out the light in the kitchen when he heard the shot. And Ben Stern, being an ex-range manager, knew a shot when he heard one. He reached to the phone by the door and dialled 911.

xxxx

Lee carefully retraced his steps. He'd laid a false trail before doubling back towards the cabin to call for help. He was expert in moving invisibly through the shadows. He'd hoped that his false trail would have the bad guys chasing around in circles, but now they had Chip, things had changed.

He considered taking them out one at a time. He had the advantage of surprise and could probably take out two of them before the third retaliated. However, he couldn't risk Chip; therefore he followed them and waited. So far they seemed focused on returning to the cabin and had given up looking for Melissa. Lee worried that they were going to use Chip to get Melissa.

Two of the men were supporting Chip, who did not appear to be able to walk on his right leg. Lee couldn't see how badly hurt he was, so he moved in closer to the guy in charge, who was bringing up the rear. They were making enough noise to wake the dead, and he had no trouble following. Dodging from tree to tree, keeping out of sight, he was only a few feet away when the wailing sound of sirens pierced the night air.

"Get moving," Levinson ordered urgently.

The thug on Chip's left panicked voice was loud in the darkness. "Cops! We've got to get out of here!"

"Not without the woman."

The two men with Chip stopped and turned to look at Levinson. "Forget it, the cops will be here any minute."

As Lee watched the exchange, it seemed that Chip had decided to take things into his own hands. He threw himself backwards, slamming an elbow into one of the men's stomach before he went down, taking the other guy with him.

Lee didn't hesitate; he sprang at Levinson, grabbing him around the throat.

Levinson struggled, trying to pull Lee's arm from around his throat. But Lee had the advantage of height and strength. He tightened his choke hold on Levinson, using his other hand to strengthen his grip. Levinson slowly subsided and went limp. Lee let him fall to the ground and went to help Chip, who was struggling with the other guy on the ground. The butt of Lee's gun against the back of the guy's head rendered him unconscious. Lee dragged him off Chip.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering Chip a hand up.

"Yeah, thanks. Just twisted my ankle in a rabbit hole."

The approaching sirens were getting closer and Lee caught sight of flashing lights. "Looks like the cavalry has arrived."

xxxx

Lee couldn't quite stifle a yawn as he sat waiting for Chip to come back from Radiology. Melissa had strapped Chip's ankle and told him that he needed to get it checked; seemed she was full of surprises. It had been the early hours of the morning before she had finished telling her story to the police and they had given their statements. He had listened in while she went through her story, her escape from the blast that had killed her husband and subsequent life on the run. He wondered if Nelson had known about Melissa. He couldn't image that Nelson wouldn't have checked on her, for security reasons. Perhaps Nelson knew that the cabin would be a refuge of sorts for her. It had been, up to a point.

Lee was about to go in search of a coffee machine when Chip came limping down the corridor with the aid of a cane. Lee smiled and pushed to his feet. "Chip, good to see you on your feet, buddy."

"I'm okay, doc say's nothing is broken," Chip told him.

"Good, let's get out of here."

"Can we stop to eat somewhere? I'm starving," Chip complained.

Lee laughed. "Some things never change." He had to admit that all the activity last night had also made him hungry. "Where do you want to eat?"

Chip shrugged. "Wherever we can find somewhere that's open."

"Okay, I could use some coffee."

"Jamie wouldn't approve of you having a liquid breakfast," Chip teased as they made their way towards the exit.

"No liquid breakfast for me, I want pancakes and eggs and everything that goes with them," Lee admitted.

Chip stopped and looked at him. "Are you sure you're all right? Maybe _you_ should see a doctor," he kidded.

Lee batted Chip's arm. "Get out of here!"

"Hey, some respect for the invalid!"

Lee snorted, opening the door to allow Chip to precede him outside. "Invalid, my foot."

"No, it's _my_ foot," Chip shot back.

Lee shook his head and followed his friend. "Just you wait until Jamie gets his hands on you."

"Wasn't planning on telling him."

Lee snorted. "You think he's not going to notice?" Opening the car door, he slid in behind the wheel. "No chance."

xxxx

Melissa stood and watched all the cars drive away, Levinson in the back of one of the patrol units, a dark expression on his face, Lee and Chip headed for the ER and x-rays for Chip's ankle. The local police had been delighted at having apprehended such a big fish. She sighed deeply, knowing that it would probably be the last time she would see Lee Crane. The past had caught up with her and it was time to move on. She'd be sorry to leave, she loved it here. She would miss the cool, clean mountain air and the beautiful, tranquil valley.

On the way to meeting up with the police, Melissa had told Lee that she wished he'd killed Levinson. She would never feel safe while he was alive. Even in prison, the man had a long reach and could send someone to kill her. Lee in turn had told her that on some level he could relate to her fears, there were more than a few people who would like to hurt him, given the chance. But danger was part of what he did. Well, she didn't want it to be hers. She wanted it to stop. Maybe it would, this time. Just to be safe, she would find another place to hide for a time. Melissa hated her life, always looking over her shoulder, never able to put down roots and have a normal life. She had no idea where she was going. Beside her, Bonnie whined, bringing her back to reality. "Come on, girl." Turning, she headed inside to pack their belongings. They'd be gone before her rescuers returned. A part of her regretted not saying goodbye, but it was easier this way.

xxxx

Arriving back at the cabin, Lee was looking forward to a shower and some sleep after being awake for most of the night. As they approached, they caught sight of FS-1 moored at the small jetty.

"Looks like we have company." Lee pulled up and killed the engine. As they climbed out of the car, he was surprised to see Don Hunter, the institute's head of security - and beside him, Will Jamieson. "Don, Jamie, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Well that depends. Suppose you fill us in on last night's events," Jamieson asked.

Lee groaned. "How'd you find out?"

"Got a call from the local P.D., wanted to confirm your identity," Hunter answered. "Said you two had been involved in an "incident" with some bad guys. That triggers a Priority One NIMR staff alert, as you know."

"Yeah, don't we know it," Lee said with a grimace. "We're okay, for the most part. Nothing a shower and a few hours sleep won't fix," Lee assured him.

"Mr Morton?" Jamieson advanced on Chip.

"Easy, doc, I twisted my ankle, nothing broken," Chip hastily reassured Jamieson.

"But how did you find out, Jamie?" Lee asked.

"Kinda like Don, my office got a call from the hospital wanting to make sure you were who you said you were, since you didn't have your medical cards on you," he chuckled. "Thought I'd take a look for myself, so Don got to dust off his flying skills."

"Not the easiest job in the world, keeping track of you two, but at least I get to fly the Flying Sub once in a while. Makes up for it," Don said, grinning.

Lee ran a hand over his face. "I'm beat, but I've got to check on Melissa first."

Don stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Your neighbour's gone, Lee. The place is empty."

"Empty? Where'd she go?"

"Couldn't tell you. But there are signs that she cleared out in a hurry."

Lee shook his head wearily. "I guess she felt she wasn't safe here, anymore. I'll tell you all about it later," he added as Don seemed to be about to say something. Lee followed them up the steps to the cabin and headed straight for the stairs. "I'm going to turn in; it has been an eventful night."

"Of course, Lee, get some sleep. You too, Chip. We'll be here when you wake up," Jamieson replied, heading for the kitchen. "I'll put a pot of coffee on, Don, can't beat the taste of the water up here."

Lee left them talking and followed Chip up the stairs. He should have known that they couldn't get rid of Jamieson that easily.

*End*

pg. 29


End file.
